


Dr Carter owes his wife $5

by LadyEkaterina



Series: Gallavich Week 2019 [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week 2019, M/M, gw2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Dr Carter is one of the docs at Beckman Correctional. He thinks he’s seen it all. He’s certainly knows what to expect when a Milkovich comes in.





	Dr Carter owes his wife $5

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich Week 2019 - Day 5 Outside Point of View

Doctor Carter had worked at Beckman for 25 years. He’d told his wife, Gladys that nothing could surprise him. Until he met Mikhailo Milkovich. 

The name was familiar to him of course. Terry was well known across all the Chicago correctional facilities. And at least four others bearing that name had come through Dr Carter’s files. This one looked different. He was shorter, still stocky and tattooed but he didn’t have the sadistic air likethe others. He asked the question anyway.  
"Milkovich", he said looking at the file. "Any relation to Terry Milkovich?"  
The man didn’t look pleased to be connected to the name “My dad.” He said quietly.  
“And I think I’ve met some brothers too?”  
“Probably.”  
That was odd, Dr Carter thought. The other men had all been loudly declaring their kinship to the great Terry Milkovich. But Mikhailo was not proud at all to be connected with the family and seemed to want to distance himself. The doctor couldn’t blame him though.   
He took some blood. Milkovich seemed bothered by something.   
“You OK?”  
“Er yeah.... um .... does the blood test include HIV?”  
Yeah this lad was definitely NOT a chip off the Milkovich block  
“Yes. Yes it does.”  
“Good.”  
Fair enough.  
“Ok. We’re done Milkovich. Tell me are you the last one in your family?”  
“I got a little sister.”  
“Well at least she won’t come through here.”  
“Nah. She got all the brains.” Milkovich laughed at that. And despite himself, the doctor smiled.

Dr Carter liked his latest infirmary worker, Gallagher. He’d come in with black hair which had fooled no one, and he’d turned out to be a very attractive redhead. Was doing two years for arson. Dr Carter was surprised at that, until he was shown the videos on you tube. But he had medical training which had led to him being assigned to the infirmary. He was a good worker, conscientious, had great knowledge and picked things up quickly. There was something else, what was it about him..... oh yes he had bipolar. Which explained the videos. Now that was an odd thing. His cellmate, Milkovich, was always around when Gallagher got his medication, making sure he had something to eat, making sure he took it. He was definitely very protective of his cell mate. He seemed to know a lot about the illness. Dr Carter wondered if he knew someone on the outside with it....

Over the next few months Dr Carter had to deal with a number of bruised and battered inmates, all with the same story. They had been trying to talk to (Dr Carter knew this was almost definitely euphemistic) the red head Gallagher, when someone, they always said they had no idea who, had pulled them away. Roughly. Word around the guards was it was always Milkovich. But since no one wanted to talk, nothing came of it. The complaints petered off pretty quickly as word got around that Gallagher had protection. Even when Milkovich didn’t seem to be close by, somehow he turned up as soon as anyone approached Gallagher. Dr Carter had tried to talk to Gallagher about his cellmate, but found him pretty intractable. One thing he noticed though, was the small smile that crossed Gallagher’s face every time the doc mentioned Milkovich.

He discussed it with Gladys. She laughed like a drain. The she kissed him on his bald head.  
“You are a ninny.” She said kindly. “They’re a couple. And not just inside. Outside too, I bet.”  
“You think Milkovich is gay?” Gallagher he could see. But the little Southside thug?  
“I think they are both gay. And they’re in love.”

It would explain why Milkovich wasn’t a fan of Terry. Terry’s aversion to the LGBT world was well known across Chicago. But really? Maybe whilst they were inside, he conceded.

And then one day Milkovich was sent to the infirmary. He’d been stabbed in the leg and he was covered in bruises. Dr Carter was attending.  
“I don’t suppose you’d like to tell me what happened?”  
“A message from daddy dearest.” Milkovich replied bitterly. “Apparently I'm letting the family name down”  
Dr Carter sighed. “Ok I’ve stitched you up and I’m going to give you a shot of painkiller. I’d like you to stay in the ward overnight”  
Milkovich hopped off the bed. “No it’s fine” he said quickly “I’d rather go back to my cell.”  
The door banged open and Gallagher stood there, fear and rage fighting for dominance across his face.   
“What the fuck happened?”  
Ignoring Dr Carter, Gallagher went straight to Milkovich’s side and put his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders, scanning his face and body for signs of hurt.  
Milkovich murmured “It’s nothing. I’m fine. I'm fine.” His tone was soothing like he was talking to a frightened animal. Dr Carter watched as they touched foreheads in a gesture that seemed to have meaning for them both.  
Gallagher's green eyes were glittering dangerously. Milkovich took his hands and just held them, looking right into his eyes. Nothing was said but Dr Carter felt like so much was being communicated and for the first time in 25 years, he felt like he shouldn’t watch. 

Dr Carter looked at the pair. He thought about Gladys and second chances and then he came up with what he considered a genius plan.

“Ah Gallagher, I’m glad you’re here. “  
Gallagher finally broke away from gazing at the Milkovich boy and turned to the doctor.   
“Milkovich needs to rest in the ward after the shot I’m about to give him. I’d prefer he wasn’t alone, so please go with him and stay with him until tomorrow? I’ll clear it with the warden, and make sure supper gets sent up to you”  
Gallagher was staring at him open mouthed and Milkovich was looking at him suspiciously. Dr Carter felt rather smug with this. He liked to surprise the inmates from time to time. Gallagher nodded dumbly. Dr Carter went to the phone to call in their clearance for the night. 

When Ian Gallagher’s time was up, he went to say goodbye to Dr Carter.  
“Thanks for the opportunities and, you know, everything”  
“You’re welcome. I hope I never see you again.”  
“You might at that. I’ll be visiting every two weeks for the next year or so.”  
Dr Carter thought his wife was very perceptive and also that he owed her $5.  
“I’ll keep an eye on him” was all he said.  
Gallagher smiled “Thank you.” And walked out.


End file.
